iMake Freddie Manly
by HopingForSeddieLove
Summary: Freddie falls in love with a girl that's new in Ridgeway. And Carly and Sam try their best to hook them up. It's a Seddie story even though it doesn't look like on at the beginning. xD  First fanfic ever!  R&R


**Hello! **

**This is my first fanfiction ever so YAY! xD**

**The story is inspired by iMake Sam Girly. **

**So basically Sam&Carly just help Freddie with getting a date with a girl he likes a lot…**

**It's still a Seddie story so don't be mad at me if he's in love with someone else at the beginning… ;)**

**This gave a lot away, huh? Oops. xD**

**But I really hope you enjoy this because I'm not sure what to think of it. :D**

**Chapter 1: **_**The blonde-headed angel**_

**Freddie's POV**

It's normal Monday morning. I walk Carly to school while she talks about her boyfriend Brad, it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm officially over Carly Shay and just think of her as my best friend. Since I realized that, we get along better than before.

"Sam needs a boyfriend, too." Carly starts to rant. For some reason she can't understand that Sam, the blonde-headed demon that always tortures me, can't find anyone to be all lovey-dovey with.

"There are so many cute guys in school, so many dateable guys but-" She sighs and I finish the sentence for her.

"But they are scared of getting killed if they ask her out?" Carly nods and I think we both think of the same guy. Justin. A really nice, handsome guy that dared to ask Sam out on a date. He needed a therapist for his psychological problems and a great doctor for the broken leg afterwards. Since that 'incident' no guy has ever asked her again (even though there are tons of that'd love to) and Sam is fine with that.

"If she just tried a little harder to be less aggressive," The girl (that doesn't have any problems getting boyfriends) sighs heavily and continues talking. "she would easily get a nice boyfriend. Then we could go on a double date, talk about our boyfriends, look for clothes that they would like..." Yeah, Sam getting all girly because of a boy, I smirk, trying to imagine how Sam's looking for earrings that fit perfectly to the rest of her outfit. But the picture just won't appear in my head, it's impossible, even in my imagination. That's why I can't help but laugh at Carly's unrealistic vision of the future.

"Oh, Freddie, don't laugh, I'm serious!" Serious, that word makes me laugh even harder. "Carly, please, you really think that Sam might be not aggressive, mean or vicious in the future because she 'falls in love'?" I put 'falls in love' in air quotes and make it sound like it's the most cheesy and ridiculous thing I've ever heard, especially if it's used in connection with Sam Puckett. "How can you be serious about that?" I shake my head, still laughing.

"Don't you think she also deserves to be happy?" She says angrily and slams the door of the Ridgeway, before I can get in. Could be that she's a little bit overreacting.

A heavy sigh escapes my mouth and I open the door and get into the hallway.

A smirk appears on my face when I see Sam flirting with a piece of bacon while Carly keeps telling her something. Maybe it's just my intuition but I bet it has something to do with what Carly and I just talked about.

"Hey Sam."

"Yo, Fredlumps." The Sam-needs-a-boyfriend-topic is still stuck in my head so I wonder what nice nicknames she'd give her future boyfriend.

"To me she looks happy." I grin and look at Carly that just shoots an annoyed and deadly look at me. Is it so hard to understand that Sam isn't like her? Carly always needs someone beside her. To her living as a single means that something is wrong; everyone needs a partner, that's just how things are. But Sam is different, she is okay with being single and gets all annoyed when Carly starts to talk about it again.

"Oh, come on, Sam! You can't tell me that you don't want a boyfriend. Do you want to die as a lonely person? Don't you ever want to get married, have kids, and have a family?" I shake my head and hold back my comment about us only being 16, there's no way she can already think about marriage.

"Well, I don't think I'll die lonely. I want to be a cat-grandma, you know, me being _single_, sitting on the couch with my 10 female _single_-cats in my _single_-apartment." Oh no, I think I'm going to laugh. But if I do Carly will kill me and shred me to pieces. Also I don't want to interrupt them; it's always fun to watch how these kinds of conversations end.

"You are making fun of me!" Carly pouts in this manipulating way and that's when it's decided.

"Oh yes, I am." Sam says, sighing afterwards. Now here is what happens when Carly pouts.

"I'm sorry, Carls." And then she'll tell her how she's thinking without being sarcastic or mean: "It's just that I really don't need a boyfriend. If there's someone that makes me show my nice, romantic, lovely side that does probably not exist, I might go for it. But right now, I'm not going to look desperately for someone, okay?" Carly looks up at Sam and acts like she's processing what she just heard. But inside she knows that this isn't over yet and that she'll keep trying to change Sam's mind.

"Okay." She lies. "Fine, I gotta get to class, see you later." Then she leaves with a thousand-watt smile on her face.

"You know, I hate these kinds of conversations, especially on Monday mornings?" She leans against her locker and looks so exhausted, just like she had ran a mile at 5 o'clock in the morning.

That's when someone opens the door. Of course it's nothing special, someone entering the hallway but _she_ is special. Her straight, long, blonde hair is falling down her shoulders in a perfect way and when her green eyes meet mine for a second, the breath I was about to take is caught in my throat. I'm totally stunned and can't help but stare at her.

And when she drops her books, I see my chance and run over to her.

"Hi, you're new here?" I ask while I am already kneeling on the ground to pick up the books and papers that are lying on the floor.

"Yeah, it's my first day here." She is about to take a book when my hand accidently brushes hers. She looks up at me and smiles a little shyly before she grabs another book to pick it up. To avoid any kind of awkward silence, I smile at her and tell her that she'll love Ridgeway.

"Thank you." She says after she's holding all of the books in her hands again. The cutest smile I've ever seen is appearing on her face, especially for me. She's incredibly beautiful.

"No problem." Trying to meet her green eyes again, I look at her almost forcing her to look back at me. But she doesn't. She mumbles something like goodbye and is about to turn around. For some reason, I can't let her go like that; I want to see her eyes again.

"Good luck." And that's when she finally looks at me again. But instead of smiling, like I hoped she would, she just turns around.

And I watch her leaving, not able to look away.

"Uh, Freducation?" Someone is placing his hand on my shoulder and I automatically turn around.

Sam's looking at me, angry and annoyed. This looks like a punch for me. "How can you just ignore me and run away?" Oh, there's a lot of anger in her voice. This isn't going to be pretty.

"She." I reply helplessly and Sam just looks at me in confusion. "She? The girl you just talked to?"

Instead of answering, I nod and for some unknown reason, Sam's anger fades away.

"What's her name?" When I shrug my shoulders, the blonde in front of me rolls her eyes. "You didn't ask for her name? Ugh, you're such a nub."

"Sorry."

"You should be sorry." Sam looks at me, raising her eyebrows. "You seem to like her and know you don't even know her name and might never ever see her again." Okay the last thing isn't true. Since she's going to the same school, I will meet her again, for sure.

"What do I do now?" Still, the good mood I was in when I saw the new girl gets replaced by pure depression and disappointment… and fear when I see Sam's evil smirk on her face. "You want me to help you?" My eyes widen out of surprise. Sam Puckett wants to help me getting a girl? There's something wrong.

"You want to help me? Really?" The smirk turns into a wide grin while she slowly nods. "Yes. I do."

"Why?" I ask, sure that there's something she wants for that. There's no way she helps me without wanting something in return.

"It's easy Frednub. If I team up with Carly and make her all get into hooking you up with this chick, she won't go on my nerves and stop looking for a boyfriend for me." Oh, here we've got the reason. But hey, I can only win… win whatever-her-name-is's heart.

"Fine. So you'll make this angel falling in love with me," For saying angel, I earn a disgusted look from a person that's everything but romantic. "and for that I distract Carly from dreaming of double dates and endless conversations about boyfriends and clothing?" I ask, just to make sure I got it right.

"Yes." Sam nods and offers me her right hand to seal our agreement. Still with some doubts, I shake it and then we go to class.

"Carly really talked about double dates?" Sam asks me in disbelief.

"Yep, she did."

"Oh my god."

"I know."

**Soooo *awkward silence* **

**What do you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Just tell me in a review. But try not to be too harsh… I'm a sensitive teenager xD**

**What are you waiting for? REVIEEEEEW! :D **


End file.
